sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Madigan
| cityofbirth = Glasgow | countryofbirth = Scotland | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1998-2001 | youthclubs = Celtic | years = 2002-2005 2012-2018 2018-2019 | clubs = Calabria Independence Calabria | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Andrew Patrick "Andy" Madigan (born October 17, 1983) is a Scottish former professional footballer who played most of his career in St. Gregory for League A clubs Calabria (where he spent two separate stints) and Independence. He could play either side of wide midfield and also centrally. He was born in Glasgow. His mother is Scottish and his father is from Northern Ireland. Club career Calabria Calabria made a splash to sign Madigan in the transfer window of January 2002. Only one season removed from their first-ever promotion to League A, the club was attracting players from around the world and Madigan spent most of the 2002-03 League A season in the starting eleven. By 2004-05, the bubble had burst and Calabria were struggling to stay afloat in the top flight. Madigan departed the club during the transfer window in January 2005 and Calabria would go on to be relegated to League B. Independence Madigan was lured back to St. Gregory in the summer of 2012 when Independence, newly returned to League A, signed him to a three-year deal. In 2012-13, Independence finished 6th in League A and earned a place in the CONCACAF Champions League by winning the 2013 SGFA Cup Final in a penalty shootout against New Castle. Madigan was Independence's first kick taker and scored on his attempt. Madigan was named to the 2014 SGFA All-Star Game after helping the club finish 4th in League A in 2013-14. In 2016-17, Madigan won his first league championship as a player, as Independence secured their maiden title on the final day of the season. His only goal of that season came in a 2-1 home victory over Swifton Athletic on January 20, 2017. Madigan's playing time decreased in 2017-18 as Thomas Haidarnia, quickly playing himself into national team selection, began to replace Madigan more regularly on the left wing. Madigan scored twice in league play – in a home win over New Castle and a draw at Forest United – but left the club at the conclusion of the season when his contract expired. Return to Calabria On August 17, 2018, Madigan signed a one-year deal to return to Calabria, who will play the 2018-19 season in League A after their League B championship the previous year. Madigan played his last game for Calabria on April 22, 2019, a 4-3 defeat to RivalSport. Ultimately, he helped Calabria to a 12th-place finish and top flight safety before retiring at the end of the season, having completed his professional career at the same club where he began it. Personal life Madigan told reporters in 2002 he is a fourth-generation fan of Celtic, the club for whom he played as a youth. He was raised Catholic but now considers himself agnostic. Category:Player pages Category:A.C. Calabria players Category:Independence F.C. players Category:SGFA All-Stars players Category:Retired players Category:People from Scotland